A Story of Working
by Musical.Blossom's Strength
Summary: /Set After the Aizen Arc(s)/ The Shinobi world is being filled with Hollows due to the aftermath of all of Aizen's work and damage. The So-taicho believes it would be best to train ninja and turn them into Shinigami. Sakura, a mysterious girl, is put on the 9th division with Kensei, a hard headed man. And Sakura has secrets that she is hiding from everyone. Kensei tries to...


A Story of Working

Rated T for teen; this fanfiction was created by pure imagination. It holds ideas from Bleach and Naruto. I also added themes of Final Fantasy XIII, only in the sense of Etro, backgrounds, and some abilities. This rating may change in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or Final Fantasy XIII. I realize the plot of this story is somewhat generic but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1 (3rd Person POV)

A building was destroyed again. The loud collapsing of rocks sounded behind the girl that was running from one of the creatures that was trying to destroy the village. A brief huff of a laugh escaped her lips at this thought. She was a warrior all her life, a chunin ninja, and here she was running? _'Well isn't this funny?'_ the girl thought bitterly to herself.

For some reason this one just wanted to follow her around the village. It irritated her. The whole ninja population had been battling for perhaps the last three hours. Maybe give an hour or two. Time had merged together from the frustration of fighting for so long. Usually the girl was used to fighting for long periods of time. But nobody had found a way to kill the damn things. And civilians were still evacuating. _'Somebody in this village must've really screwed up,'_ she thought to herself. _'Might as well take this thing out of the village if all it's going to do is follow me around. Anymore destruction and we'll have to rebuild all of Konoha.'_

She was out of the village in a few minutes and tried to avoid letting it come into contact with buildings. A clearing about a mile out side the village is where she stopped. Her hair stuck to her face from sweat. In the panic of the village she had only just stepped out of the shower and had rushed to help. Only to realize her help was completely worthless like everyone else. The only thing they could do was evacuating civilians and to pray.

Her long, pink hair was down instead of being in its low, side ponytail. Its silver tints glistened in the sunlight. She wore her normal uniform that she wore since she was 8 years old. Though She had to resize the uniform, due to her weird growth spurts, every once in a while. A sleeveless white overcoat, a brown zipped up turtleneck, a green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder with yellow strips. A red cape was attached to her uniform near the left shoulder blade, a long black sleeve/glove over her left arm, knee-high tan leather boots, and a brown miniskirt over black shorts. She carried her gunblade in a black case that hung off her belt, along with a red pack that from her waist and is attached to the thigh of her left leg. She wears a lightning bolt necklace and two black bands around her right bicep. She had no time to strap her spear to her back. It was a double-bladed spear that split into a three section staff in battle.

'_I'm done running,' _she thought in her mind. She truly wasn't a normal 14 going on 15 year old girl. She stopped near the farthest point of the clearing and turned around to face the creature. It broke through the trees and charged towards her. And she twirled her spear above her head and brought in front of her as an offensive battle form. Her whole body moved into the form of a striking tiger. She yelled out, "Come on! Your fight's right here!"

123456789 (LINE BREAK!)

A little distance away from the girl was a group of three men making their way to the village the pink haired girl came from. They rushed through the thick forest towards where the creatures' power was mainly focused. "We need to speed up you two!" A silver haired man cried to the two who were with him. He was impatient. The man was tall and…somewhat emaciated to the look. His silver hair was sown to his waist, but his eyebrows were black. Finally he had vibrant green eyes the color of pine needles. A cough escaped his lips and the other two looked at the sickly man with concern. The other two were similarly dressed to the man. They all wore a black _gi _tucked into black _hakama _pants, as well at _tabi _socks and straw sandals. A sash was around all their waists, and for the two taller ones two Katanas were in this sash. All wore a floor length, white Haori that were each trimmed on the inside with different colors.

"Jushiro, don't worry about it. Not much for Hollows to chew on here. I mean I can't feel anything for them to feed on! But, I do wanna know why, or how, hollows got here in the first place," A lazy, masculine voice called to the silver haired man named Jushiro Ukitake. This man was also tall with light-skin, high cheek bones, grey eyes, and long, wavy, brown hair. His hair was tied in a long ponytail with bangs that framed the left side of his face. He was dressed the same as the other two men with him, but he also wore a straw hat, and a pink flowered ladies kimono, which he draped across his shoulders over the white Haori.

"Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho, may we please focus on our mission?" asked the last companion. This person, unlike the other two, was short with turquoise eyes and short, spike, white hair. He wore a green sash around his waist and his katana was on his back and not his waist, like the two taller men. Upon the small one's words the two men chuckled deeply at their amusement. Toshiro Hitsugaya was a serious little kid.

"Okay, okay, we'll behave," said the brown haired man. "But-," he was cut off by the feel of a hollow heading in their direction. But they all also felt another presence, but it was a different strong energy. Not a presence of a Shinigami, hollow, or regular human. It was completely different from anything that they had felt before.

"Let's check it out," Jushiro, this silver haired one, said. They all nodded their heads in agreement and raced off towards the two powers. When they arrived the first one was the one with the strange presence. It turned out to be a young, pink-haired girl that broke through the trees. She was running across the open clearing and looked small, in a young sense, and completely innocent looking to their eyes. When the pink-haired girl arrived at the opposite end of the clearing she stopped, twirled the spear in her hands above her and faced the hollow that broke through the tree line as well. They were all surprised when the girl cried out, "Come on! Your fight's right here!"

The girl pounced on the hollow and one end of the spear transformed into a more menacing double-blade. She front flipped over the hollow and dug that end on the spear into the back of the hollow. It cried out in pain and thrashed to try and shake the girl off of its back, but the wild looking girl didn't. Until she pulled the spear out unmercifully and flipped, again, and then a rain of lightning came upon the creature, and it screamed. The lightning continued till the point where the mask of the hollow actually began to melt off in white clumps, a thing none of them had seen before. When suddenly the hollow slumped over and the screaming, and then the lightning stopped as well. And then the girl was gone, headed back the way she had come.

The three shinigami came out of their spot and Toshiro finished it off. Then they all followed the girl as she headed towards the center of the hollow chaos. Where that was they had no idea. "She seems to not understand what a hollow is or how to kill it. But that little girl sure was powerful. Kind of cute for a little girl as well, eh?" Shunsui Kyoraku, the brown haired one, stated as they all followed her.

"She looked only about 14, 15 at the most, in human years. Does anybody know anything about this world?" Jushiro Ukitake asked as he watched the girl from afar. She had not noticed them and Jushiro didn't know if that was a blessing.

"No, it only appeared in out spectrum of the Senkaimon about an hour and a half after the hollows had broken through," Toshiro answered Jushiro, and that made them all speed up. Curiosity was going to get the better of them one day.

123456789 (Girl's POV)

I raced back to the village after finally losing that creature. A part of me knew that creature wasn't dead but it sure as hell wouldn't be moving anytime soon. My lightning was a deadly thing, and even though with all its power it couldn't kill the damn thing, at least it wouldn't be moving for quite some time. But it made me angry that I couldn't kill it.

"Hello~!" A male voice from behind called in a childish way. I whipped around quickly to see a man with brown hair with a pink, floral kimono appear to me. "Hey cutie, can you tell me where you're going?" I raised one of my eyebrows at the man. Didn't everybody know the village in this direction? You would have to be a moron not to know. Somehow I got the vibe that this was that moron. I backed away and got into a defensive stance. Moron or not he had a very powerful demeanor. I held my spear in front of me and glared at him. "Hey, hey, I don't mean you any harm, I swear! My name is Shunsui Kyoraku. I'm here to help you with your little beastie problem." He had a small, "trusting" smile on his face. But I don't trust people so I just narrowed my eyes even more.

"If that were to be true, then why aren't you doing your job?" I shot back harshly. This mans didn't seem like a threat, but so long as my village was in trouble, everybody is a threat. He started to chuckle and two other men stepped out behind him. A silver haired man stood tall and a white haired, short kid was besides the silver-haired one. The little one was probably just 4'10" and I was around 5' 4". I was taller than somebody. In my head I did a mental cheer, but my face stayed to a normal blankness.

"Forgive us, we only just arrived to se you incapacitate that hollow back there, and we finished it off for you," the silver haired man stated with a kinder and gentler approach to it. He spoke as if speaking to a child. He seemed like a nice enough man, but I am no child. I haven't been since I was three and…I wasn't a child anymore.

The man's kindness did throw me a little bit, though it would never show on the outside. And not wanting to waste time anymore I began running again to Konoha .My mind once again focused on my mission: protect Konoha - the only home I have left. I heard the footsteps of the three males as they trailed after me, but paid them little attention; enough to know where they were in case I needed to, but not enough to actually show notice of their positions behind me. The footsteps were different: heavy and loud – not like the ninja in Konoha who all walked with suck quiet grace it was poetic.

As id slower than before, the journey back was a much longer one than the sprint out to that clearing. I was tiring from the continuous action that was getting me nowhere; my senses were beginning to slow down at a rate that I wasn't familiar with. "Hey cutie, you're beginning to slow down. Tired?" The annoying brunette called from beneath me- while I glided through the trees they took to the ground. I didn't like this one a whole lot, he reminded me of…that one. I merely grunted in response and picked up my old pace – no matter how hard it was to do so. I pushed myself till a minute later we were at the gates. I bounded into the chaos and raced through the streets, before, suddenly, I was off the ground. "Sorry princess, but leave this to us," said the brunette as he held me bridal style in his arms.

I made a grunt at the back of my throat to let him know of my displeasure towards the situation. No one lifted me up and lived to tell the tale. "Now, now, I can't call you anything else if I don't know your real name. I already told you mine, and these people are Jushiro Ukitake and Toshiro Hitsugaya!" This man-child whined like no other and it was giving me a headache. Just like him and Naruto. Shaking my head I jumped out of his arms, flipped, and landed on my feet. I threw him a look over my shoulder. "Fine, we'll get to work." Then the three men disappeared at a speed I thought only possible for Kages, ANBU, or Gai and Lee.

I shook my head before leaving to look for people that I could help. In the span of 30 minutes I had saved 10 children who had gotten separated from their mothers, a couple, and an old man. I had also incapacitated 6 of the 'hollows' or whatever they were called by those men, and then they were finished off by one of the three men who would magically appear. All around the village ninja began to incapacitate the creatures before moving on to another. Word had spread of the three men. I grunted distastefully at the situation. I did not like this helpless situation. I had only a few occasions in life where I had been completely and utterly helpless like this before. But like those time I had persevered and taken action and over come the situation. And now, neither was useful, I knew those men didn't need us to incapacitate them; yes, we made it easier for them, but it was already easy for them.

I was currently meditating outside the Hokage's window; currently those three men were inside with Tsunade-sama. And I was here, quietly listening to the conversation. I knew Tsunade-sama could sense me. If she truly wanted me gone she would be yelling and throwing her desk at me…like the last time I had listened into a diplomatic conference.

123456789 (Toshiro's POV)

This woman oddly reminded me of my fuku-taicho, but at the same time…not. She was calmly listening to Ukitake's report behind a desk. She was obviously somebody of great importance, seeing as her face was carved onto the side of this town's mountain. And when Ukitake finishes she sighed and said, "I must say you all are very different from the last shinigami that this village saw. Fugly thing. I am Hashirama Tsunade, the leader of Konohagakure, and I thank you for your service." She bowed slightly after saying this, only slightly because she was the leader of this village. But her statement on the 'last Shinigami' confused me.

"Our leader, The So-Taicho, will actually be coming here shortly. We, as Shinigami, don't often see a whole village that can perceive us as we are. He truly wasn't expecting to talk to anyone, but he will now. Yamamoto-so-taicho is a man of formalities," Shunsui said as he chuckled and eyes the bottle of sake on her desk.

Suddenly behind us a light emitted from no where, and then the doors to the Seireitei opened. And 10 hell butterflies exited along with their corresponding masters. At the head of them all was the So-taicho. His long, wooden cane was clasped in both hands in front of himself. "Ah, you are the one who is in charge of this village? A pleasure, I am Yamamoto, the leader of all the shinigami, and therefore the Gotei 13," the old man said and inclined his head towards the buxom, blonder behind the desk.

"Yamamoto-sama, a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Tsunade, the Hokage of this village," the women replied back formally. Hokage? Fire shadow? How odd to be called that. "I believe one of our conference rooms would work better for all of you. It will fit more people, and that is apparently needed. Please follow me," Tsunade got up, grabbed the bottle of sake of her desk, and exited the room. A woman with short black hair wrenched the bottle from Tsunade's hands and violently shook her head 'no'. The black haired one reminded me of Momo. We were led up three flights of stairs and into a room labeled "Conference Room A1". "Please take a seat," Tsunade said before walking in. She took a spot at the head of the table that had its back to the window. "Now before we begin. Sakura get in here or leave, or so help me I will rip one of your arms off!" This woman had one set of lungs.

Suddenly the vent above the table clattered onto the table and the pink-haired girl stood on the table. She flipped over Komamura's head and then walked to the blonde's side. "Hokage-sama," she bowed after this, "I shall be here to listen." She then stepped behind the woman Tsunade and leaned against the window with one foot on the wall and her arms across her chest. She had a blank expression on her face, and it reminded me of Byakuya who sat across from me. Speaking of the man, he was currently looking over at the girl with a blank expression. Jeez what a pair they would be.

"Sakura, eh? Makes sense with what you pulled back in those your hair color," Shunsui began to chuckle and tipped his hat to the girl. She merely stared blankly at him for a minute before her eyes were forward again. And that is how she stayed for the next three hours.

This Hokage did not seem disturbed in the slightest by the girl. Obviously she was used to the girl's quiet and vigilant gaze and presence. Every once in a while during the meeting one of us would peak at the girl to see if she was till in that position – she always was. How did she do that? How did she achieve that level of uninterested and blank attitude towards everything? I knew that this Tsunade was amused by us as her lips would so often tilt up at seeing one of us looking.

The meeting was partially ended; the So-taicho and Tsunade had asked everybody to leave. So currently we all walked behind Sakura; she was apparently leading us to an area where we could wait. She walked with and obvious warrior's gate. Her hand was on the hilt of her weapon. "You may wait here," Sakura said and opened the door to a luxurious room with couches, drinks, floor pillows, vases, paintings, and an open balcony to the rest of the village. We all took places around the room, and Soi-fon walked to the balcony. Once we were all seated Sakura walked to the balcony, got on the railing, and jumped.

"Well I guess that is one way of getting around," Unohana Retsu, the captain of the 4th division, said quietly with a small smile on her face. She sat besides Kenpachi on one of the couches.

"That girl is different, from anyone else her age that I have seen," Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of the 6th division, stated as he observed one of the expensive paintings.

"Well we don't know anything about this world, so its culture could be completely different. I have to say I am quite excited about the research that could be done here. There are just so many possibilities," Mayuri stated before grabbing a note pad and pen and scribbling some scientist crap on the paper.

Perhaps half and hour later the So-taicho entered and said, "We will take five ninja from this world, and train them to become shinigami. Or see if they can become shinigami with time. Five of you will stay behind to choose these people. The rest of you will return to the Seireitei. And we shall decide on where to put these five depending on personality and ability. The five to stay behind are Shinji-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Soi-fon taicho, and Kurotsuchi-taicho. You five have been given residence at the Hokage's mansion tonight. You may begin with these bios that give names, photos, training grounds, and residencies. These are ten fourteen year old ninja. They have yet to fully develop their 'chakra' and therefore it is our belief that they will have an easier time transitioning to reitsu. Dismissed."

123456789 (Byakuya's POV)

I knew exactly who I wanted as my student. I found the girl, Sakura Haruno, meditating on a rock in the forest. As I approached her, her eyes opened and peered at me with no emotion. "Hokage-sama has already told me of the idea," she stated. Good, I wouldn't need to explain why I was there.

"I am nominating you, will you accept?" she merely nodded her head in response before beginning to meditate once again. I walked off to report to this Hokage and the So-taicho of this girl's acceptance to the program.

123456789 (Soi-fon's POV)

I knew either Byakuya, Hitsugaya, or Kyoraku would go to find the pink haired girl. So I decided to look else where on the list for a candidate. All I found since then was a squeaky blue haired girl, and a boy who was obsessed with his slightly larger than normal dog. They did however show to be of some use. They pointed me in the direction of their teammate I found the boy, Shino Aburame, practicing with kunai on a moving target. His skills were good and he seemed quiet.

"You," was all I said before jumping down from the trees. "I nominate you for this program." He merely stared at me from behind his round sunglasses before he began to talk lowly.

"If you believe that there is a way for me to keep my bugs with me and train to be like you then I shall agree." And then a large swarm of bugs were around him. They created a thick cloud around him and I smirked at him before nodding. He was somewhat like the other girl, Sakura, in the quiet sense. But he obviously had a personality difference.

123456789 (Shinji's POV)

I walked calmly around the village. It was peaceful, happy, prosperous, and overall an amazing place to be. I wondered how, out of all these bright people, Sakura was created.

I was only focused on finding a suitable candidate though, so though I noticed and wondered, he focused and found a good choice. A boy who was training in hand – to – hand combat by himself; his teammates were a good 50 feet away from him. His name was apparently Neji Hyuga from the bio given about him. This bio was incredibly useful; it even had photographs to help.

I stepped into the boy's line of sight and introduced myself. "Hello I am Shinji Hirako. I wish to nominate you for our program," I said with a serene, trusting smile on his face.

"My team received word of this program just three minutes ago. You work fast. I will deliberate with my clan on the matter and give Hokage-sama my answer in the morning," Neji explained to me before bowing and continuing where he had left off.

123456789 (Shunsui's POV)

There are so many beautiful women in this village. All walked with their friends, by themselves, or holding their children's hands. I really should get to work, but such peace should be enjoyed.

Even the ninja, unlike some shinigami back at the Seireitei, were helpful and kind to all the civilians. All smiling and laughing, despite working on the repairs of the village; it was all so awe inspiring to my eyes.

There was death though, and a fair amount of it from the attack. We didn't get here soon enough to stop this. But still the people came together and being as helpful and comforting as they could be without over stepping the other person's boundaries. This truly is an ideal village of peace. I watched as kids ran past with picked flowers in their hands and gave them to people who were weeping. "What a different place," I said quietly, and I sure didn't expect anybody to hear me or answer back.

"Yeah, Konoha is weird, but that's just how it is." I turned around to see a young ninja girl behind me. She wasn't from around here. Her head band was different. She was a little older than the kids we were to be looking at. She had a dark sand color hair that was tied into four pigtails at the top of her head. She had teal eyes and a fan on her back.

"And you are, young lady," I asked and walked up to her.

"Temari Sabaku, I was here during the attack. I'm visiting from Suna to see my best friend, Lighting," Temari said back. Her eyes were on fire with excitement and she hopped from one foot to the other. To think that this was the blank girl's best friend was strange. They were just so opposite.

"I hear she's already been nominated and agreed to our shinigami program," I said and the girl sighed.

"Of course she would. And it would be her that somebody chooses," Temari said sadly. Oh, I really hate seeing girls all sad. They should be happy and laughing all that they can.

"How would you like to be nominated? You may be from a different village, but it'll be good to expand out alliances in this world. Let's go see the Hokage and talk about it, okay?" I offered and the girl brightened immediately. She latched onto my arm and dragged me.

This wasn't so hard.

12345679 (Mayuri's POV)

What an interesting town. Their food is similar to ours. Is their diet the same? What do their internal organs look like? Is our DNA similar? How does chakra play a role in their internal structure? Oh, what I would do for just one specimen to do research on! But it seemed that experimentation was out of the question. And I still needed to find a 'nominee' for this program, but that can wait. I needed answers, and the only way it seems I'm going to get them is through reading.

By asking the hospitable villagers I made my way to the large library. It was easy to find the ninja anatomy books and the section on different techniques. And when I got there a girl was picking out books. I remember her from the Bio book. Ino Yamanaka is her name I believe. The two books she held were labeled 'Chakra Pathways throughout the Body' and 'Mind Exploration of the Common Ninja'. She looked disinterested with both titles, but I found them to be most intriguing.

"Excuse me; are you going to read those?" I asked and she turned to me and screamed. Well that was rude.

"Oh, um, sorry you alarmed me. You can have them. They both seem like total snooze fests to me."

Well maybe I could kill two birds with one stone right now. "Your name is Ino Yamanaka, isn't it? Your name is on a list of people recommended for our shinigami program, are you interested?" The girl's eyes widened before she started screaming 'yes', and then she ran out. Well…that was easy. I grabbed the two books and a couple other hundred of the shelf and began reading.

123456789 (Next Day; 3rd Person POV)

All of the nominees for the program stood in front of the Hokage with large duffel bags by their sides. Temari had gotten the approval of the Suna council to train to become a Shinigami. She stood besides Sakura with her arm slung around the blank girl's shoulder. And she gave Shunsui thumbs up from her position. He smiled and did the same back.

"Now you five don't embarrass your village, and get out of here already," Tsunade said, and all of the ninja grabbed their stuff and stood behind the other five captains. Then the gates to the Seireitei opened and they all began to move through. The last thing they heard was, "Sakura, don't forget."

123456789

They all walked through a long dark tunnel with only one light at the end. All the ninja assumed that's where they were being taken because that was the direction they were moving in. Moving through the tunnel took about three five minutes or so. Upon arriving at the light they all walked through and got their first glimpse of the Seireitei. All around them were tall building and everything was white. But not a white color, like a white mixed with gray king of white. The captains walked toward a large building that Sakura guessed was near the center for it seemed to be the largest of them all. It towered over them and had stairs winding all the way up it.

"We are expected," Soi-fon said and took off at a run with the other captains, and the ninja tried their best to keep up with them. They weren't going their full speed, but they were still incredibly fast. They all struggled to keep up with their speed. At the top they were met with the sight of large wooden doors with the _kanji _for '1' on the door, and the ninja were told to wait outside. The captains entered and took their respective places in the meeting hall.

"You have chosen the five that will train?" They all nodded their heads 'yes'. "Good, state the person's name and where you would believe they go best and let the next person begin. Soi-fon you may start."

"I have chosen the boy, Shino Aburame. He is a bug user and a silent type; I believe a place in my division will do the boy some good. He could be very useful to the division as well as keeping up well with others like him around." Soi-fon stated and then she nodded her head to Shinji for him to begin.

"I found a guy named Neji Hyuga; a prideful person. I'm thinkin' he'll do well in 13th," Shinji said with a yawn and a shrug towards Ukitake. Ukitake chuckled at the simple man's response, but nodded his head to show his acceptance.

"I have recruited Sakura Haruno, a strong, silent, and focused girl for her age. I shall not take her as my student; I believe that the 9th division is a good place for her to be," Byakuya said and everyone around began to whisper. He had given up the girl they had all seen to stuff that wasn't supposed to be possible for a human girl. The girl that some of them wanted. Yet, Kensei just grunted to this and looked to be a little annoyed. He wasn't good with things like teenagers, girls, or teaching. The So-taicho clacked his cane against the floor of the meeting hall and quieted them all.

"I picked out Temari Sabaku. She is a wild girl that comes from Sunagakure, not Konohagakure. She is very action oriented. She won't really learn a whole lot with me, so I thought that maybe the 6th division would be best for her; calming and strong." Shunsui chuckled remembering the girl's excitement about being a shinigami with Sakura and or course…fighting.

"I have nominated Ino Yamanaka and she is full of…potential that would best be molded in the 5th division. I'm sure you won't mind, right Hirako-taicho?" Mayuri stated and that was all from him.

"Of course not!" Shinji shot back sarcastically.

"Good, all of you begin when you can. But after they are given quarters, clothes, and a tour of the Seireitei. You are all dismissed." The So-taicho clacked his cane against the hard wood floor and the sound seemed to reverberate all around them as they left. Going out the door they saw the five Shinigami-to-be waiting. Neji and Shino were sitting on a bench opposite the door; Ino was inspecting the flowers with a concentrated look on her face. Temari was challenging Sakura to a race. And lighting was leaning against a pillar staring into the distance with a blank look. And all of them turned their heads upon hearing the doors open. Each captain approached their new student. And then they were escorted out and towards each of the different barrack.

Temari had put up a fit about being with a 'teme', which Sakura slapped her for, and Ino was giving her captain a strange look as he approached her. Introductions were then given to the 'students'. Soi-fon approached Shino first. "C'mon brat, I'm your Taicho, Soi-fon, and you are my student now, so you are going to have to pick up the pace." And then she was off running, and Shino was trying his best to at least keep her within his sights.

"Yamanaka, I'm your Taicho now, Shinji Hirako. We're going to go to my division and my fuku-taicho will show you around the Seireitei," Shinji said while exiting the area. Ino followed cautiously behind him, and eventually had to start running to keep up with his long legs.

"Sabaku-kun, stop trying to pick a fight, and I expect you to behave appropriately as such," Byakuya said before continuing. "And don't roll your eyes at me. We shall get you situated in the 6th division and then my fuku-taicho will also give you a tour around the Seireitei. I am Byakuya Kuchiki and you will respect me." Temari gaped at the man for talking to her that wan, then she scooped her stuff up and ran after him with a few curses under her breath. Sakura chuckled at this.

"I am your taicho Jushiro Ukitake, Hyuga-san. It is a pleasure to meet you, but we must be heading off now." Jushiro said before beginning to walk off slowly. His gate was relaxed as Neji caught up easily. Sakura could've sworn she saw stars in Neji's eyes. She scoffed and then turned her head forward as a different silver haired man approached her. He was around 5' 10' and therefore towered over Sakura's small 5'2'' form. Sakura was actually the shortest in her age group. He was also very muscular, but not in the sense that his muscles were consuming him. He had very sharp features that many girls would call good looking, also had mussed up light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. They were a very light brown that reflected the sun, Sakura noticed as she looked closely at him. He wore sleeveless shihakusho that was tied with a metallic belt, and then wore the haori that all captains did.

"I'm your taicho, Kensei Muguruma, and you'll follow me now back to the 9th division," was all Kensei said before he started moving. "You shall have a room at the 9th division barracks and then my fuku-taicho shall give you a tour. Training will start everyday at 7AM and you shall meet me in my office. You have today to rest, but don't even think you can try to skip a day. I'll track you down and give you the beating of your life."

They walked in complete silence and whispers were all around them; especially at the 6th division. Kensei Muguruma was bowed to by everyone, and Sakura just got weird looks thrown her way. But Sakura ignored them all. They arrived at Kensei's office where a man was. He was introduced to her as the fuku-taicho, Shuuhei Hisagi. He was a friendly man, albeit a little weird, but he seemed very pleased to have Sakura in the division. It was he who showed her around the division and around the Seireitei as Kensei explained he would. Kensei had to catch up with some paperwork.

The room Sakura was given and all she really did was throw her stuff into a corner with plans on fixing it later. While they were walking around Shuuhei thought it would be best if Sakura formally introduced herself. She went to all the divisions besides the first where she met some of the captains, and some of the Lieutenants.

At every division there seemed to be a different reaction to Sakura. "Ah, Sakura-chan do you want some candy?" "Eh, tell me your name, and then say it's a pleasure to meet me!" "Rukia, don't scare her!" was the experience she got from the 13th division, and as she had been walking away from the area she swore she saw Neji snickering. The 12th division was just creepy, so Sakura quickly gave her formalities and left. Mayuri hardly noticed, he was reading one of the books he had stolen.

The 11th division was just 'manly' men trying to impress her with their 'many abilities'. Really the only thing she noticed was the weird hair they all had. Then she met the ones whom were in charge of this bag of loons. "You are very pretty Sakura-san, but not as pretty as me. But nobody is, so don't worry about it. Maybe if you smiled you could be even prettier!" "Eh, whatever, I just want to take a nap. If you have talent then we'll fight soon enough." "Baldy don't speak to onee-chan like that!" "Onee-chan?!" "Yeah, we both have pink hair, right Ken-chan!" "Can you fight?" Her only response to all of them was to look at the Fuku-taicho, Yachiru Kusajishi, and say, "Don't call me 'Onee-chan' every again." She then walked out.

"Ah, you are so pretty! Don't you think so, taicho?" "Matsumoto get to work! Good to see you again Haruno-san." Sakura nodded to the taicho, and then was beginning to make her way out. But not before dragging her new 'fuku-taicho' by the ear out of the division. He left a river of drool behind him and Sakura shook her head in disgust.

"Nanao-chan, Lisa-chan, don't hit me! I was only trying to say 'hi' to cute, little, Sakura-chan!" "Well don't do so and try to sexually harass the girl as well!" Nanao and Lisa cried at the man before hitting him over the head at the same time. That was the experience in a nutshell, of course he would start whining again and then they would hit him again. Having already dealt with the man-child Sakura really liked Nanao and Lisa for their approach to the problem. The 7th division, minus being creepy, was all just formalities toward the taicho and fuku-taicho that were there. They returned the greeting with ease and practice. The 6th division was empty, and somebody explained that the fuku-taicho, Renji, was giving a tour to Temari, and the taicho was at a clan meeting. Sakura had already met the Taicho, so they left after that.

"Ah, you're a training Shinigami like Ino-chan? I'm Momo Hinamori, the fuku-taicho of the 5th division! It's nice to meet you! Oh, and this is my Taicho, Shinji Hirako." "Nice to see you again, kid; now how do deal with Ino-san?" "Headache relievers…and lots of them." Was what Sakura replied with to his question. The 5th division seemed like a pretty relaxed place in Sakura's mind.

"Haruno-san, it's a pleasure to formally meet you. I am the taicho of the4th division, Unohana Retsu. And this is my fuku-taicho, Isane Kotestsu. This is a division for healing all Shinigami, but I really heal anybody who needs my help. Also, once a month we have an _ikebana_ class, please come if you can," She said with a kind smile. It made Sakura give a small smirk back and a small nod. Unohana, Lisa, Nanao, and Momo we're all females Sakura could see herself spending time with…but Sakura had no time for such things.

"Ah, Haruno-san? I'm Rojuro Otorobashi, but just call me Rose for short. I'm the 3rd division captain." He had a kind smile as he greeted Sakura, and he slowly moved to pick something up from his desk. He threw it to me, it was a liquid. "I saw that your jewelry isn't as bright as it should be, use this to help." I nodded my head dumbly and then his fuku-taicho introduced himself. "I'm Izuru Kira, the fuku-taicho in this division. It's a pleasure to meet you Haruno-san." So far, besides the 4th division, the 3rd was quite friendly. The 2nd division was empty just like the 6th was, so just as planned they headed back to the 9th barracks.

Before going to the 1st division Shuuhei thought it would be a good idea for Sakura to change into Shinigami clothes that had been delivered. And Sakura knew it was going to need modifications to wear it.

123456789 (Sakura's POV)

The uniform had been given a few needed changes. I had made the pants into shorts that went an inch above mid-thigh and there were no more sleeves. I put my green pauldron on my left shoulder, as usual. Then I secured the Zanpakuto, to a normal position for me, of horizontally hanging from my waist by two nylon cords I had brought. I still wore my lightning pendant necklace and the two armbands on my right bicep. And then I shoved my feet into my leather, combat boots, and threw a disdainful look towards the sandals they had brought. My hair was in a normal low, side ponytail.

I headed out of the room and Shuuhei gave me a compliment on how I looked. I was growing fonder of this man. He reminded me of my father.

We made our way to the 1st division and we were met by an even older looking man then Shuuhei. He was the fuku-taicho of the 1st division. He led us to a room where the So-taicho was sitting behind a desk doing paperwork. He looked up and said, "Ah, one of our to-be-Shinigami; what may I do for you?"

"I am merely here to formally introduce myself to you. I am Sakura Haruno, 15 years old and a warrior since birth. It is a pleasure, So-taicho," I stated firmly to the older man and then bowed lowly to the man.

"Well then Haruno-san I have heard much about you; I expect much from you. Now let me introduce myself to you. I am Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. And you are now dismissed."

We left promptly.

* * *

Here is the re-done chapter. And it will no longer be a ShuuheiXSAkura like I had planned...because I really love Kensei!

I hope you liked this!

I'm already working on the 2nd chapter!

**:)**

**Review please!**


End file.
